


Symphony of Synonyms

by kiso22



Series: Symphony Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiso22/pseuds/kiso22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary for the Symphony Series: snippets of conversations from the lives of Harry and Severus</p><p>Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Evans had not shared a love story, no matter what Rita Skeeter might say. But what about Harry and Severus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Synonyms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snarry_100 prompt challenge 334: Love Story.
> 
> Disclamier: sadly, neither Harry, nor Severus are mine and no one pays for my obsession over them

“A love story?!”  
“Er….”  
“You dimwitted, stupid, imbecilic dunderhead!  
“You know that you are citing synonyms, right?”  
“Potter! Get the hell out of my room!”  
“How is this supposed to be my fault? You know Skeeter! I only said that you helped me out of loyalty and friendship to my mom. She made you the Byronic hero! Not my fault, really.  
“But I’m gay!”  
“What?”  
“Gay as in homosexual, queer, shirt-lifter, poof, faggot…  
“Oh…”  
“Problem, Potter?!”  
“Just one.”  
“What now?”  
“When can I get you out of the Infirmary to dinner?  
“…”  
“Well?”  
“Your treat?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Then not soon enough…”


End file.
